


Летели дракончики

by LisenaK, WTF_Kings_2020



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020
Summary: Примечание:Визуализация дракончикаДля голосования:#. WTF Kings 2020 - «Летели дракончики»
Kudos: 14





	Летели дракончики

Послаблением для Джека Бенджамина становится ссылка на виноградники. В его распоряжении целая усадьба и, если не задумываться о бетонном ограждении и контрольно-пропускном пункте, то можно представлять себя на курорте, особенно в сравнении с комнатой во дворце. Джек здесь один, охрана и кухарка не считаются. Его милая мышка Лу с малышом давно живут во дворце под зорким оком Сайласа, и Джеку рядом с ними не место.

Но сложившаяся ситуация даже радует, и ограничение периметра на виноградниках переносится легче, чем во дворце, но все равно каждый день Джек ждет любого, самого незаметного знака свыше. Ждет изменений, но их нет уже пять лет, и принц постепенно перестает надеяться. 

Пока однажды утром, когда Джек стоит у дерева с кружкой кофе, ему на плечо не плюхается что-то маленькое, но довольно увесистое.

Принц переводит взгляд на собственное плечо и думает, что, как и отца, его настигло безумие – на плече сидит маленький, чуть меньше ладони, но вполне себе живой дракончик с крылышками и, улыбаясь всей мордочкой, закусывает бабочкой-монархом со смачным причмокиванием.

Джек накрывает существо ладонью и думает, что или сошел с ума, или в кофе что-то добавили и сейчас ему наденут на голову мешок и увезут на казнь, как минимум. Что это может быть еще, даже представить страшно.

Проходит минута, вторая, ничего не происходит, разве что под ладонью начинается шевеление. Джек снимает дракончика с плеча и подносит к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть эту невидаль поближе.

Дракончик по расцветке и сам напоминает бабочку-монарха и продолжает улыбаться, помахивая крылышками, совсем не собираясь улетать, рассматривая Джека голубыми глазищами, в которых отражается вся мудрость мира, топчется когтистыми лапками по загрубевшей коже, а затем сворачивается клубком на ладони принца и засыпает, сыто причмокивая.

Джек смотрит на эту неведомую зверушку и понимает, что искренне улыбается. Такого с ним не случалось очень давно. 

Это умиротворяющее действо прерывается криком со стороны дома. На автопилоте Джек сует руку с дракончиком в карман, оборачиваясь на крик, и видит, как к нему, наплевав на субординацию, бежит охранник.

Новости из Гильбоа странные – король Сайлас почил в своей постели час назад, и его единственный наследник – Джонатан Бенджамин, новый король Гильбоа, должен проследовать в Шайло незамедлительно.

Кружка с недопитым кофе падает на траву, а Джек широким размашистым шагом идет к дому, большим пальцем поглаживая по спинке спящего в кармане дракончика. Джек молчит, но это безумие ему определенно начинает нравиться.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечание:** [Визуализация дракончика](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/zhukova_mariya/45969195/1707793/1707793_900.jpg)
> 
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Летели дракончики»


End file.
